The Plane
by geekyfangirl17
Summary: Taking place in S3 Ep 20 on the plane ride to Nanda Parbat. Oliver and Felicity have a serious talk on the way to Nanda Parbat.


** WEDNESDAY IS ALMOST HERE. In honor of the amazing episode that is going to be presented to Olicity fans this Wednesday here is a short version of the plane ride. This is kinda how I hope it will go but hey I'm down with anything. Hope you guys enjoy and feel free to read, check out my other stories, and/or review this one . 3 you guys and hope you enjoy!**

**All rights belong to CW's Arrow.**

"Sorry I'm leaving on such a short notice, but we have to go. We have to bring Thea back. She is all Oliver really has left," Felicity said. Palmer and her were standing outside the plane. They were getting ready to leave for Nanda Parbat.

Ray sighed, "Felicity, we both know that's not true. When Roy left yesterday I realized something. The way you two act around each other is like you're both hiding feelings from each other. The other day I told you I love you and you've been avoiding the subject ever since." Felicity opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't find words to say.

"I know you love him Felicity; that's why I'm breaking up with you. I love you Felicity, but we both know I will never be the man you truly love. Go, save Thea," Ray said putting his hand on Felicity's shoulder.

"Ray I…" Felicity began, trying yet again to find the correct words to say." I'm going to miss you," she said as she wrapped him in a hug. A few tears slipped down her cheek.

Just then Oliver appeared at the door of the plane. "Felicity, it's time to go."

She broke apart the hug and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Ok, I'll be there in a sec," she told a confused looking Oliver.

She looked up at Ray, "Well I guess this is goodbye, for now at least anyway. You're not going to fire me for this are you?"

"No Felicity, the job is still yours if you still want it when you get back. Please be safe and good luck," Ray said cracking a smile. Felicity smiled back at him and drew him in for a quick hug. She then took off towards the plane entrance. She climbed the stairs and was helped inside by Oliver. The plane door was then shut and the plane took off a few minutes after.

After the plane was airborne, Oliver moved to sit next to Felicity. Felicity was wiping a tear with a tissue. "What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

Felicity sighed and looked down at her lap, "Ray and I broke up…" Another tear slipped down her face and Oliver grabbed a tissue, putting his hand underneath her chin he lifted her head up to look at him. He gently wiped the tear away from her cheek.

"Why would he break up with you?" He asked locking his eyes to hers.

"Uh… Well he believes that I'm in love with someone else," She said trying to turn away from his gaze. Oliver moved his hand to hers and began brushing his thumb lightly back and forth across her hand.

"But I shouldn't even be talking about this right now. Your situation is so much worse than mine. Thea is way more important right now. I'm sorry Oliver, for everything. I know she's the last bit of family you had left," Felicity said meeting his eyes again.

"Felicity, don't you think for one second that your life isn't important to me. I'm sorry that you and Palmer are no longer together. Felicity, do you remember when I told you on our first date that I wasn't always on the island?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, you said something about being in Hong Kong," Felicity responded looking curious.

"Well while in Hong Kong, I teamed up with a man named Masseo and his wife. We stopped the Triad for ARGUS. We also traveled to Starling City for a few days. They wanted me to break into my father's company and steal some intel from the computer data base. When I was working on hacking into my father's company, you showed up. I was hiding but you began talking to one of my father's photos of him and I. You were so quirky and for the first time in awhile, something, someone made me smile. Something made me automatically trust you. Five years later when I returned, I sought you out because I trusted you and I wanted to get to know you better. You were the first light I had when my world was surrounded in nothing but darkness." Oliver told Felicity.

After a second of silence Felicity spoke. "I remember that…Wait you heard what I said to the photo?" Felicity said, a sudden realization spreading across her face.

"Yes, did you really think I was cute?" He chuckled.

"Shut up, I'm already red enough," Felicity said hiding her face.

He chuckled again and said, "See, even right now my world is surrounded in darkness; Ra's, Thea, and even Lance. And yet somehow you are making me laugh. You are my light Felicity, and I don't want anything or anyone to ever put that light out."

Felicity gazed up at Oliver as a tear trickled down her face. "Oliver…" Oliver wrapped her in a hug, gently running his hand up and down her back. His other hand gently played with her hair. They stayed like that for the remainder of the trip. They didn't break apart until Diggle came out and told them they would be landing in about five minutes.

"Thanks for comforting me Oliver," Felicity said smiling at him.

"No problem, I think we both needed comforting after the past couple of months," Oliver said smiling back at her. Just then the plane began to gently descend and after another minute touched down on land. The plane rolled to a stop and Oliver helped Felicity out of her chair.

"We're here," Diggle said. They opened the doors and descended upon Nanda Parbat.


End file.
